Rated R
by dumbhumanlikeme
Summary: kurt decides he wants more than sweet kisses out of his relationship with Blaine. but when he discovers his parents are home, he takes Blaine to the movies and sees where things go... ONESHOT. SMUT.


Rated R

Prologue:

Kurt laid in bed thinking about Blaine. He loved their sweet kisses and their passionate ones, but he felt he was ready to do more with Blaine, after all, he is incredibly sexy and Kurt is a teenage boy. But how to approach the matter…

Kurt glanced up from his homework, lost in thought. Blaine was sitting at Kurt's desk chair with his feet propped up next to his computer. Kurt had given up doing his French homework long ago _im fluent, ill pass the class anyways_. He now was contentedly sitting and watching Blaine do his homework, he could tell he was concentrating by his furrowed brow and scrunched nose. Kurt sighed, his boyfriend was so cute. _My Boyfriend_, he really liked the way that sounded. Blaine hunched his shoulders even more and started gnawing on the end of his pencil. He began to subconsciously suck on it in the most sinful of ways. Kurt gaped at him, _damn, ive got the hottest boyfriend,_ he readjusted himself on his bed, slightly uncomfortable because of the tightness growing in his jeans due to Blaine and that damn pencil. Kurt was about to strut over to him and make Blaine show him exactly what his mouth was capable of, until he remembered his parents watching tv downstairs. He frowned, but an idea struck him and his eyes lit up. He jumped up from the bed and walked behind Blaine, who didn't even seem to notice Kurt's movement. Blaine jumped slightly when he felt Kurt's hand on his back, but immediately relaxed when he began to knead his hands into Blaine's tense shoulders.

"Kurtttttt," he moaned, closing his eyes. Kurt bit his lip as the tightness in his pants grew. Blaine whimpered- _he fucking whimpered- _when Kurt released his shoulders. Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows when Kurt sat down into his lap.

"Babe, im bored here, lets go see a movie," Kurt suggested, smiling innocently a Blaine. _Babe?_ Blaine thoughtfully question, not knowing when Kurt had ever used that name before, but deciding he liked it. A lot.

"Did you finish your French homework?" Blaine asked Kurt, who responded with his signature bitch glare. Blaine chuckled,

"Alright, Mr. Sassy, let's go," Kurt rolled his eyes at the name, but complied, standing up swiftly from his place on Blaine's lap. Blaine tried not to look at Kurt's ass as he walked behind him, but _damn_, those jeans left little to his imagination and he began to think some very undapper thoughts.

"Kurt?" rang Burt's questioning voice from the couch. Said boy grimaced and turned unwillingly towards his father.

"Yeah, dad?" Kurt asked impatiently. Burt cocked an eyebrow at his tone, but didn't say anything further on the matter.

"You guys heading out?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the question, so Blaine stepped forward,

"Yes, sir, we're going to see a movie. Kurt was getting restless stuck in his room," Burt rolled his eyes at the kids never ceasing politeness but motioned with his hand for them to leave. Blaine smiled at Kurt, who smirked back at him. They walked out the front door, Blaine walking behind Kurt and trying hard not to enjoy his view too much. Once in the car, Kurt grinned mischievously over at Blaine, who raised his eyebrow in response.

"So what movie did you have in mind? "Blaine questioned with his loopy grin.

"I don't really care, any ideas?" Blaine immediately began chatting excitedly about the newest fantasy movie and not finishing until they had arrived at the theater. Blaine bounced excitedly into the line to buy tickets while Kurt strolled behind him, rolling his eyes at Blaine's enthusiasm.

"Should we get popcorn?" Blaine questioned, once past the ticket counter.

"Naw, I have a better idea of something to do with our mouths," Kurt winked. Blaine blushed and glanced away bashfully, but didn't respond. He allowed Kurt to steer him towards the theater. Blaine walked up and began to enter a middle row, but when he looked back, he saw Kurt shake his head and motion to a higher row. He followed, a little confused and a bit disappointed because he really wanted a good seat. Kurt chose the second row from the top, after making sure there was no one behind them. Kurt was pleased that Blaine seemed oblivious to his scheming as they sat down and Blaine started all but jumping in his seat with anticipation.

"Babe, calm down," Kurt purred into Blaine's ear and gently squeezed his knee. Blaine complied but gave Kurt an incredulous look, glancing around to make sure no one was watching them. The last thing they needed was some homophobe ruining their night. The lights dimmed and Blaine gasped in excitement as the movie started to begin. Kurt grinned at how adorable his boyfriend, like an excitable little puppy is how most people described it. About fifteen minutes into the movie, Kurt decided to put his plan into action. Blaine did not even seem to notice when Kurt placed his hand on his knee and squeezed. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows; he really should not have picked a movie that intrigued Blaine so much. He stealthily slid his has up Blaine's leg, getting dangerously high. Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt, but didn't comment or try to move his hand. Kurt smirked; _this is going to easier than I had anticipated. _Quickly, he moved his hand to palm Blaine through his jeans. Blaine took an audible intake of breathe, quickly whipping his head around to look at Kurt with wide eyes.

"_KURT!" _he hissed into Kurt's ear, still earning some glances from the people within their proximity.

"Yes?" Kurt questioned, his eyes wide with mock innocence.

"Not here!" Blaine exclaimed in a whisper, still flustered from Kurt's sneak attack. Kurt smirked and fluttered his eyelashes,

"Would you like to accompany me to the bathroom?" not even waiting for a response, got up and began making his descent down the stairs, swaying his hips as he walked. Blaine stared at Kurt's ass in those jeans that were just _so damn tight _ and got up to follow his boyfriend to them bathroom. Although his knees were shaking from nerves, Blaine caught up to Kurt quickly. They slipped into the single bathroom, and as soon as Blaine had closed the door, Kurt pressed him against it and started attacking his neck with kisses, tongue, and, scraping teeth. He began sucking on the base of Blaine's neck in a way that would surely leave a mark. Blaine was sandwiched between Kurt and the door in such a manner that he could feel every inch of Kurt, who slid his knee in between Blaine's and pressed his hips into Blaine's thigh and he could feel, _oh,_ he gasped as he felt his very obvious erection pressing against him.

"_Kurtttt,"_ he moaned as said boys mouth finally latched onto his own. Kurt immediately deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth and letting his tongue explore his mouth greedily. Kurt's hands grabbed at the shorter boy's hips and ground them against his own. Both boys moaned at the badly needed friction. Kurt's shaking hands snuck around to the front of Blaine's jeans and stopped at the button,

"Go ahead," Blaine murmured into their never breaking kiss. Kurt's slender fingers fumbled to get the button open and swiftly undid the zipper. He took a shaky breathe and dropped Blaine's jeans and boxers in one brief moment. He gasped at the sight before him. Blaine was so _big_..Blaine's breathy moan brought Kurt back to the task at hand. He lowered himself until his knees were against the cold tile. He placed on experimental kiss on the tip and smirked at the moan that escaped Blaine's mouth. Mustering up his courage, he quickly took Blaine into his mouth. Blaine made an obscene noise and dug his fingers into Kurt's hair, guiding his head. Blaine looked down and the sight on Kurt's head bobbing almost made him cum right then. Kurt began doing sinful things with his mouth, swirling his tongue around Blaine's length. He gripped what he couldn't fit into his mouth and began to pump, using his other hand to fondle Blaine's balls.

"_unngghhhhhh, kurtttt, ohhhhhhh,"_ Blaine moaned repeatedly, beginning to sound incoherent. Kurt quickened his pace and sucked hard, hallowing out his cheeks.

"_fuck, Kurt, im gonna cu- unghhh"_ Blaine exclaimed, white dots appearing as he shot streaks of warm cum into Kurt's mouth who swallowed as much as he could. Blaine tasted so fucking good. Kurt affectionately helped Blaine pull his pants back on. Once buttoned, Kurt pulled him into a sweet, gently kiss.

"Babe, that was amazing," Blaine whispered hoarsely. Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand while opening the bathroom door with his other. Together, they walked out of the theater and into the cool air.


End file.
